Jeremy Thundersword
Jeremy Thundersword 'is a Transcendent Sorcerer. He can occasionally be spotted travelling Wizard City or dueling strangers, although he remains almost entirely out of the public eye. At the height of his notoriety, Thundersword was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the Spiral. Biography The Beginning Jeremy was born to two pirates somewhere along the Tradewinds Skyway. These two pirates, initially ecstatic at the prospect of having a child, also feared that Jeremy's birth would put them and him in danger. They were already being pursued by various organizations and bounty hunters, so keeping Jeremy would mean that his entire life would be rife with tribulation. After consideration, Jeremy's parents distraughtly parted ways with him. Jeremy was left in Marleybone with an old family friend, Winona Dayrider. Winona, a fierce and powerful practitioner of Balance magic in her day, had retired to her home in Marleybone some years ago. She had accompanied Jeremy's parents on many adventures in her younger years, but bowed out and returned to Marleybone as their life of crime became less appealing to her; Jeremy, was unaware of their crimes. Winona raised Jeremy on her own for over a decade, giving him her own last name. At the instruction of Jeremy's parents, whenever Jeremy would ask about them, Winona would tell him that they passed away in a naval battle against marauders shortly after his birth. Jeremy would occasionally become moody and demand to know more about his parents, but Winona always found ways to divert Jeremy's focus on them. Despite his insistence, Jeremy spent the first thirteen years of his life completely unaware of who his parents were. As Jeremy aged into adolescence, Winona began teaching him the basics of Sorcery. He was able to master basic spells, such as summoning Scarabs and Scorpions, but had difficulty with more complex spells such as summoning Sandstorms. Winona thought that Jeremy had potential to become a great Sorcerer like herself and continued teaching Jeremy these lessons. As Jeremy became more competent in the field of Sorcery, he began to think more and more about his parents. A few months after his training began, Jeremy confronted Winona about his parents once more. When Winona tried to divert his attention, Jeremy remained steadfast and continually demanded to know more about his parents. Winona kept attempting to change the subject, but Jeremy became angry and demanded that she tell him who his parents were. Winona continually refused to reveal any information to Jeremy. Jeremy told Winona that if she wouldn't divulge the information he wanted, he would "go out into the spiral and find out" himself. Winona assumed he was bluffing and still refused. Later that evening, after Winona had gone to bed, Jeremy snuck out of the house. He had meant it when he said he would leave, but didn't want to while Winona was still awake. Jeremy took the wand Winona had given him and one of her Spiral Keys and went out into the streets. Jeremy knew the Wolfminister Abbey contained Marleybone's Spiral Door, and so went there in an attempt to leave. As he made his way towards the Spiral Door, however, he was stopped by three rats from the O'Leary gang. The O'Leary rats demanded what money Jeremy had on him. When he claimed he had no money, they insisted on taking his wand instead. Jeremy refused to give up his wand and a battle was initiated. Jeremy was decidedly at a disadvantage; he was outnumbered three to one and had a very limited knowledge of Balance magic and, surprisingly, these O'Leary rats were exceptional in the fact that they, too, had basic knowledge of wizardry. Jeremy casted a Scarab immediately, which did a fair amount of damage to one of the O'Leary rats. One of them casted a Dark Sprite, inflicting a similar amount of damage on Jeremy, while the other two casted Deathblades on themselves and prepared for their own attacks. Jeremy attempted to cast a Scorpion on one of the rats, but his inadequate Balance skills caused it to fizzle. One of the O'Leary rats casted another Dark Sprite, which damaged Jeremy significantly; he knew the next Dark Sprite would be the end of the battle. When all hope seemed lost for Jeremy, Winona entered the Wolfminister Abbey and joined in the battle on Jeremy's side. Winona casted a Power Nova hastily, defeating the O'Leary rats and sending them scurrying. Winona, clearly disappointed in Jeremy, brought him back to their home. The next morning, Winona divulged everything to Jeremy about his parents; that their names were Valdus and Tara Thundersword, that they were pirates running from the law at the time of his birth and that the three went on adventures together in their younger years. She also mentioned that, as Valdus and Tara began to delve into illegal activities, she backed out. Winona then gave Jeremy a Spiral Key to Wizard City and told him that perhaps it was best he go to enroll in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts instead of staying in Marleybone. Jeremy, bewildered at the revelation that his parents were criminals, sullenly took the key, went to the Wolfminister Abbey, and went through the Spiral Door. Wizard City Enrolling in Ravenwood Jeremy arrived in Wizard City that morning through the Spiral Door inside of Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree. He attempted to enroll in Ravenwood, now using his real last name instead of "Dayrider." Merle Ambrose, the school's headmaster, was accepting of Jeremy. However, before being able to finalize Jeremy's enrollment, Merle was informed of an unidentified person storming Golem Court. Merle and Jeremy hastily went into the Golem Tower to confront the intruder. The intruder, otherwise known as Malistaire Drake, stated that he and Merle had unfinished business. Merle told Malistaire that he was uninvited and that entering Wizard City carried a serious risk to him. Malistaire shrugged Merle's threats off and ordered two Draconians of the Titan Army to fight Jeremy. Merle was initially very concerned, but backed off when Jeremy could seemingly hold his own. After a few rounds, Jeremy barely scrapped by and defeated Malistaire's dragons. Malistaire stated that he had already gotten what he came for anyways and fled with haste. Merle, upon witnessing Jeremy's bravery in the fight against Malistaire's henchmen, insisted on making Jeremy's enrollment to Ravenwood final as soon as possible. As the paperwork for Jeremy's admission was being processed, Merle told Jeremy that a street near the Wizard City Commons, known as Unicorn Way, had apparently been overrun by hostile creatures. Merle asked Jeremy to investigate the matter, saying that his early knowledge of Balance magic and his confidence in battle are both very promising. Jeremy agreed to investigate. Upon arriving at Unicorn Way, Jeremy was immediately witness to the infestation; the souls and skeletons of those previously passed on, with the aid of fairies possessed by dark magic, attempted to overwhelm the defenses on Unicorn Way so they may storm the Commons. Jeremy assisted the few other wizards who had initiated combat with these fallen souls, tipping the scales in Wizard City's favor. After hours of combat, the hostile beings were on the brink of defeat. The wizards had pushed them nearly all the way back to the Hedge Maze at the far end of Unicorn Way. One of the wizards told Jeremy to go inside the Hedge Maze, where a seraph would give the wizards advice on how to complete their quest. Jeremy entered the Hedge Maze and talked to Lady Oriel, giving her fairy dust from the corrupted fairies so that she may learn about the nature of their corruption. With the dust, Oriel determined that the cause of the fairies' corruption is something undead, and tasked Jeremy with removing cages made of bone hanging around Unicorn Way, which she suspected were responsible for the corruption. Jeremy and the other wizards removed these cages, ending the corruption of fairies on Unicorn Way, and received the praise of Lady Oriel. To show her gratitude, Lady Oriel tought the wizards how to cast the Pixie spell so that they may heal themselves in battle. Although the fairies had been freed from their corrupting binds, the corruption had not been completely wiped away. Ceren Nightchant, one of the wizards who assisted in pushing the undead forces away from the Commons, told Jeremy that he suspected Rattlebones was the source of the corruption. Since Ceren and the other wizards still had undead creatures to defeat, Jeremy went into Rattlebones' tower alone. Upon entering, an armored skeleton, knowing his plan was falling apart, charged at Jeremy with indignant rage. Jeremy was unshaken by Rattlebones' power, which infuriated the skeleton even further. This rage caused Rattlebones to lose focus and fizzle a critical attack spell, giving Jeremy the opening to slay him. Ceren and the other wizards arrived just as Rattlebones fell apart. Returning to the Commons, Jeremy and the other wizards told Merle that the threat on Unicorn Way was vanquished. The news spread like wildfire; local news heralded the wizards as the "Heroes of Unicorn Way", and their tale was spread across all of Wizard City. Merle told Jeremy that his paperwork had been processed and he was officially a student of Ravenwood, but he needed to choose a school of magic to learn from. Jeremy insisted that due to his prior knowledge of Balance magic, the School of Sorcery would be best for him. Merle welcomed him officially into Ravenwood and told him to report to his teacher, Arthur Wethersfield, outside of Bartleby. Becoming a Sorcerer Upon entering Ravenwood, Jeremy noticed an upright dog similar to those he saw every day in Marleybone standing outside of Bartleby. Jeremy approached the dog and asked if he was the Balance instructor. The dog affirmed this, and introduced himself as Arthur Wethersfield. Jeremy introduced himself and told Arthur that he would be the Balance school's newest student, also mentioning that he had been taught the basics by a strong Sorcerer before enrollment. At Wethersfield's request, Jeremy demonstrated the Sorcery he already knew. Jeremy cast an array of spells, fizzling some but casting others to perfection. Arthur was impressed, but told Jeremy to practice the spells he already knew before learning new ones because he fizzled more than a trained Sorcerer does. Jeremy, seemingly a bit frustrated, thanked Arthur for his criticism nonetheless. As the sun began to set, Arthur pointed Jeremy in the direction of the dormitories so that he may be situated. Jeremy found the small dorm set aside for him, which contained a desk, a bed, and a nightstand with a candle on it. Jeremy lit the candle and began to practice his spells. This practice would continue until dark had sufficiently set in, after which Jeremy went to sleep. Early the next morning, Jeremy was awoken by a knock on the door. Jeremy answered to find Headmaster Ambrose at his door. Ambrose apologized for waking him, but said there was an urgent problem in Olde Town that he needed to tend to as quickly as possible. Jeremy immediately left Ravenwood and made haste towards Olde Town, separated from the Commons by the shopping district. Arriving at Olde Town, he noticed that, despite there being a nearby market, the streets were completely empty, save the unhinged guards blocking the entries to the three other roads leading out of Olde Town. Jeremy approached the guards blocking the entryway to Triton Avenue. While they had blocked most trying to enter before, they recognized Jeremy as one of the wizards who courageously liberated Unicorn Way. Sergeant Muldoon, the leader of the guards, explained to Jeremy that Triton Avenue was overrun with undead and that they were very nearly about to overrun Olde Town. Muldoon added that the Wizard City Guard was spread too thin at that time to control the issue themselves, and that it was up to him and the few other wizards deemed strong enough to contain the outbreak and destroy the source. Jeremy nodded and entered Triton Avenue, wand and spellbook in hand. Saving Wizard City Jeremy entered posthaste into the fray, assisting the wizards already tasked with defending Triton Avenue. The undead and other haunted creatures, once dangerously close to the gates of Olde Town, were slowly pushed further and further down Triton Avenue. Despite being slowly widdled away, it seemed the undead forces were being replaced nearly as fast as they were being struck down. As more reinforcements arrived and the undead forces were pushed nearly to the end of Triton Avenue, Jeremy noticed more entering the streets out of a cave at its far end. Haunted Cave, as it was called, appeared to be the source of Triton Avenue's troubles. Jeremy told the other wizards to continue pushing the undead forces back as far as possible, while he would enter Haunted Cave and destroy the root of the problem. Jeremy grabbed the hat and jacket from a fallen undead in an attempt to disguise himself and entered the Haunted Cave. Jeremy walked along the sidewalks of the dreary Haunted Cave. Despite receiving some puzzling looks from the undead and other corrupted creatures, Jeremy's cover seemed to be safe. He took slow, cautious steps on his way down the street in an attempt to imitate the undead, occasionally seeing one rise from the ground and join the horde of others. After getting past the horde of undead, Jeremy had finally done it; Jeremy had reached the end of the Haunted Cave, where he presumed the source of Wizard City's troubles was. He saw a small bridge leading to a tower in the distance. As Jeremy approached the bridge, he saw a man had already crossed over. The man heard him walking and turned around, obviously surprised another person caught up with him. Jeremy introduced himself, and the man did likewise: Michael Dragonrider, thaumaturgist (or ice wizard), tasked with stopping the undead infestation in Wizard City. Jeremy mentioned he had been given the same task by Headmaster Ambrose, to which Michael replied that they must enter the tower before them, Stormdrain Tower, and defeat Lord Nightshade to free Wizard City of the undead menace. Michael and Jeremy entered Stormdrain Tower. Before them stood a winged figure in ebony robes, seemingly the embodiment of death itself. This creature, who introduced itself as Lord Nightshade, told them that engaging battle with him would result in them dying where they stand and Wizard City being overrun with the undead entirely. The two already understood the consequences of their decisions and engaged in combat. Nightshade was unlike any enemy Jeremy had faced before; his stamina was unmatched, his spells were lethal. The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity; neither side seemed to make any significant gains. Jeremy began to grow impatient, but Michael urged him to remain level-headed, lest his anger put them in peril. Jeremy failed to heed Michael's advice and began vigorously trying to cast offensive spells, most of which fizzled, in a vain attempt to gain the upper hand. Nightshade took advantage of Jeremy's rage and cast offensive spells of his own, severely damaging Jeremy. Michael, as was customary of thaumaturges, casted defensively and attempted to keep Jeremy from death. In doing this, Michael opened himself up to a barrage of Nightshade's attacks. When things seemed their worst and death seemed most imminent, in a last ditch effort, Jeremy and Michael casted sequent offensive spells, severely weakening Lord Nightshade. Being weakened by these attacks, Nightshade lost focus and fizzled, opening up an opportunity for Jeremy and Michael to attack once again. Nightshade let out an earth-shattering screech upon being attacked, throwing his arms into the air and being absorbed into the ground. Michael and Jeremy had done it; Wizard City was safe again. They exited the Haunted Cave to discover that the rest of the corrupted creatures had been dealt with. Upon returning to the Commons, the wizards were given a hero's welcome. Michael and Jeremy were lauded as the "Saviors of Wizard City." Merle personally congratulated both of them for their bravery, and both of their respective teachers told them that they would be learning new spells soon. Jeremy felt as if he was on top of the world. After the festivities had died down and night was beginning to settle in, Jeremy went back to his room. Still elated from the events after Nightshade was vanquished, Jeremy was slightly surprised to find a note on his dormitory's door: ''Jeremy Thundersword, What happened today in that Haunted Cave was perhaps the most surprising event I've dealt with since enrolling in Ravenwood. I didn't expect another wizard to come to my aid in that fight. I also wasn't expecting it to be one who's only been enrolled in Ravenwood for a day (as Headmaster Ambrose emphatically mentioned while praising you). You were certainly more aggressive than I would have liked, and nearly costed us our lives for it, but your potential is unmatched by anybody else in Ravenwood: if you can stave off Wizard City's undead epidemic in one day of enrollment, what could you in a month? A year? I'm part of an organization that stops problems like this all across the Spiral, and we believe that someone like you could be invaluable to our goal of achieving peace across the entire Spiral. If you're at all interested, meet me in the Spiral Chamber at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Regards, Michael Dragonrider Krokotopia The Order of the Dragon At nine o'clock the following morning, Jeremy did as Michael's note requested and made his way towards the Ice School. Michael was standing outside, and grinned as he noticed Jeremy coming in his direction. Before Jeremy could ask Michael about the contents of his note, Michael handed him a key similar to the one he used to get to Wizard City in the first place, saying to follow him. Michael led Jeremy to the Spiral Chamber inside Bartleby and told him that the key lead to a desert world called Krokotopia, where he would go into further detail about the note. The two used their Spiral Keys to leave Wizard City and go to Krokotopia. Upon arriving at Krokotopia, Jeremy took a few minutes to observe the Oasis. The Oasis was littered with various shops, all surrounding a small lake and a pyramid. Winona told him stories of her adventures in Krokotopia when he was younger, and vividly described the details of the world's appearance. Despite this, Jeremy was still fascinated with looking at it, never having expected to be able to see it himself. After allowing Jeremy to indulge in the sights of Krokotopia, Michael brought Jeremy to the far east end of the Oasis. There, a large, upright salamander stood at the helm of a floating ship. He immediately greeted Michael by name and answered his request to be sailed to the Krokosphinx. Upon arriving, Michael immediately went into the castle shop. Digby Hammershell, the turtle running the castle shop, also greeted Michael by name, just as the mander before him did. Digby made small talk with the pair, introducing himself to Jeremy, which Jeremy did likewise to him. After the small talk was done with, Digby handed Michael two small Krok figures and bade him farewell. After exiting the castle shop, Michael gave one of the figures to Jeremy. He explained that the figure would give him the ability to teleport to a "secret place that nobody can know about" at the mere thought, although it would cost him most of his mana. Michael then told Jeremy to meet him at that place, before disappearing in a colorful cloud of smoke. Upon arriving to the "secret place", Jeremy was greeted by Michael and an unknown man. The man introduced to Jeremy as Christopher Legendhammer, conjurer (or myth wizard), and Jeremy did likewise to Christopher. Michael explained that Christopher was the head of the organization mentioned in the note, which was named the "Order of the Dragon", often referred to simply as "The Order". Christopher explained that the Order's goal was to achieve Spiral-wide peace, and that their vast network of connections across the Spiral allowed them to do this much easier than if they tried to do something similar as individuals. Chris mentioned that he knew already of Jeremy's exploits and, with the backing and instruction of the Order, he could become an unfathomably powerful wizard and make the Spiral safe for all. Jeremy had mulled over whether or not to take Michael up on his offer the entire night prior to this meeting. He figured he would give Michael an opportunity and had now finally made his decision: Jeremy decided to officially become a member of the Order of the Dragon. ''More to be added soon...'' In-game Information Equipment & Stats *'Moon Cover '(lv58+ Balance only) **+288 Max Health **+9% Power Pip Chance **+20 Critical Hit Rating **+18% Balance Damage **+8% Fire Resistance **+8% Ice Resistance **+8% Storm Resistance *'United Longcoat '(lv58+ Balance only) **+302 Max Health **+9% Power Pip Chance **+10 Critical Hit Rating **+10 Critical Hit Block Rating **+21% Balance Damage **+9% Death Resistance **+9% Life Resistance **+9% Myth Resistance *'United Footwear '(lv58+ Balance only) **+144 Max Health **+8% Power Pip Chance **+20 Critical Hit Block Rating **+15% Balance Damage **+6% Fire Resistance **+6% Ice Resistance **+6% Storm Resistance *'Quagga Blade '(lv60+ only) **+1 Starting Power Pip **+45 Critical Hit Block Rating **Gives 2 "Strangle" Cards **Gives 5 "Rage" Cards *'Bear's Claw of Balance '(lv56+ Balance only) **+288 Max Health **+144 Max Mana **+11% Power Pip Chance **+5 Critical Hit Block Rating **+7% Balance Damage *'Jewel of the Feint '(lv50+ only) **Gives 1 "Feint" Card *'Golden Ring of Battle '(lv56+ Balance only) **+235 Max Health **+140 Max Mana **+14% Power Pip Chance **+7 Critical Hit Block Rating **+7% Balance Damage *'Hand-Chased Box of Destiny '(lv65+ Balance only) **64 Max Spells **6 Max Copies **8 Max Balance Copies **30 Sideboard *'Jackson '(Adult Fragmented Dragon) **52(13) Pedigree **May cast "Weakness" Spell **+4% Balance Accuracy *'''Overall Stats **Level: 70 **Health: 3,596 **Mana: 400 **Critical Hit Rating: 30 **Critical Hit Block Rating: 87 **Armor Piercing: 0 **Power Pip Chance: 91% **Shadow Pip Bonus: 0% **Stun Resistance: 0% **Healing In/Out: 0% both ways **Damage Percent Boost: 68% (Balance only) **Damage Resistance: 14% (Fire, Ice, Storm), 9% (Myth, Life, Death), 0% (Balance, Shadow) **Accuracy Boost: 4% (Balance only) Pets Thundersword is an avid collector of pets, owning some of the most common and some of the rarest pets in the entire Spiral, and many in between. His first pet ever was a Firecat bought from the Wizard City Shopping District (which has since been sold and was later replaced with another). Thundersword's earliest pet that he's held onto is Lord Tyson, a Jade Oni pet he bought from the Crown Shop. Despite his large collection of pets, Thundersword usually only travels with his Fragmented Dragon pet, Jackson, leaving the other pets at his Massive Fantasy Palace. Additionally, some pets have more sentimental value to Thundersword than others: *'Lord Tyson '(Jade Oni) **Thundersword's second and longest-owned pet; bought from the Crown Shop **Teen **Pedigree: 53(6) **Gives 1 "Jade Oni" Card *'Pepper '(Hydra) **Received from the lv48 Balance School quest **Adult **Pedigree: 52(11) **Gives 1 "Hydra" Card **+5% Power Pip Chance *'Duke Dakota '(Aqua Dragon) **Gifted by Michael Dragonrider during the Pet Trading Glitch of 2010 **Adult **Pedigree: 57(11) **Gives 1 "Dragonblade" Card **May Cast "Snow Shield" Spell *'Bandit '(Skeletal Warrior) **'Gifted by Michael Dragonrider during the Pet Trading Glitch of 2010 **Baby **Pedigree: 54(0) *'Emma '(Pet Rock) **Gifted by Emma Frost from the Crown Shop **Baby **Pedigree: 40(0) **Gives 1 "Fortify" Card *'Madame Lucky '(Life Scarab) **'Gifted by a friend during the Pet Trading Glitch of 2010 **Baby **Pedigree: 35(0) **Gives 1 "Life Scarab" Card at adult *'Jackson '(Fragmented Dragon) **Bred with a friend's Shardtail Dragon **Ancient **Pedigree: 52(13) **May Cast "Weakness" Spell **+4% Balance Accuracy *'Lady Cookie '(Judgement) **Received from a Balance School quest **Adult **Pedigree: 64(8) **Gives 1 "Mighty Judgement" Card **+2% Balance Accuracy **+2% Balance Damage lord tyson 2.jpg|Thundersword's Jade Oni pet, Lord Tyson pepper 2.jpg|Thundersword's Hydra pet, Pepper duke dakota 2.jpg|Thundersword's Aqua Dragon pet, Duke Dakota bandit 2.jpg|Thundersword's Skeletal Warrior pet, Bandit emma 2.jpg|Thundersword's Pet Rock, Emma madame lucky 2.jpg|Thundersword's Life Scarab pet, Madame Lucky jackson 2.jpg|Thundersword's Fragmented Dragon pet, Jackson Lady cookie 2.jpg|Thundersword's Judgement pet, Lady Cookie Category:MMORPG Category:Fan Stories